Knight Industries research and development
by darkboy90
Summary: This is a one shot explaining almost everything about my version of Kitt. Everything except about what model car he is because that is liable to change later on.


Here is a list of the features of my fanfiction. And bios on my characters in my fanfiction.  
Mike Tracer -Former army ranger. He has training in special and black ops combat. He is the son of Michael knight. Age: 31.  
Likes: Rap/rock/metal music, video games, cheeseburgers, nachos  
Dislikes: Anything that seems boring.  
Charles Graiman- the inventor of for the knight industries two thousand, three thousand and the cars to team knight rider. He helps Zoe runs things in the SSC. Age:72  
Likes: classical/alternative rock music, computers, toys, video games, puzzles, and books.  
Dislikes: Anyone who tries to undermine him, anyone who interrupts him while working.  
Alex Torres - file deleted  
Billy-Lead tech analyst for the SSC and Kitt. Age:25  
Likes: Video games, comics, sci-fi.  
Dislikes: anyone who tries to tell him to grow up.  
SSC-current location- unknown. It was once used to be a nuclear bomb shelter.  
Sarah Graiman- Lead mechanic for kitt. Has had a past relationship with mike but does not seem interested in him in any way. Age:29  
Likes: Books, and anything mentally stimulating.  
Dislikes: being called a girly-girl.  
Zoe- She is now the new leader of knight industries and the SSC. Age:28  
Likes: shopping.  
Dislikes: stupid men.  
kitt 1st engine - unknown  
Kitts 2nd engine-unknown  
horsepower-850 in his first engine, 1500 in his second engine.  
The first engine is for his normal and attack mode. The second engine is for his pursuit mode. Doctor Grainman built both of his customized engines. HIs first engine is an automatic engine. His second engine is a manual engine.  
He can hold up to 500 terrabytes worth of information and hold much more in his memory banks like personal things  
lethal weapons are only activated in attack mode  
Kitt is able to open up his front headlights and tailights to fire rockets out of them  
Kitt can fire a tazer at person ranging from 500volts to 2000volts  
Kitt can use his nanobots to grow Gatling guns on any surface of his body to fire titanium tipped and armor piercing bullets at enemies. Note these bullets are not to be used against humans.  
He can fire little pellets than stick to almost any surface and denotate them  
non lethal weapons can be activated in attack mode and normal mode  
kitt can use his nano bots to grow gattling guns on any surface of his body which fire wax bullets and paint ball rounds that have no paint on them if nessary  
kitt is able to fire his traquilizer darts from his headlights. the tranquilizers are powerful enough to be able to take down a fully grown elephant.

Kitt's outer shell is mostly made up of nanobots that can change and rechange his body with his will. It makes him indestructible. If he is turned off the nanos will stop working and makes him completely vunlerable. If he is shot at while growing into attack mode or pursuit mode he will also become damaged. The nanobots are a creation of and his daughter Sarah. created Kitt's oringinal body using nanites and Sarah created a program called the nano skin mixing the two created kitt's new shell that has nanobots which repair and multiply itself if necessary they are controlled by kitt. He can also use his nanobots to change his color at his will if he needs to. He can make his Nanobots harden or reproduce and change his body at will. The nanobots are a little bit bigger than Nanites that Kitt's body was once made up of. They are also more complex as they can reproduce themselves.  
Ski mode is activated by hydraulics

turbo boost is activated by a mixture of kitt's fuel and a nitrous blast.

Kitt has two versions of an emp.  
1. He can concentrate a large amount of electricity and fire in a ball form  
2. He can fire invisible emp wave which knocks out all electronical devices in front of him when he fires for at least 20 yards except for the electronic devices inside of him.  
Laser - the high powered laser can melt things.

In normal mode kitt looks like a fully customized nissan 350z with no nissans logos and his scanner is in the grill of the the car. He has a trident hood and Kong racing rims and wheels as well as a regular body Kit for aerodynamics.

Kitt has pursuit mode where he lowers his normal body and and changes the hood. He deflates his wheels until they are 16" and changes his rims to street racing rims and tires. He changes his spoiler to be lower. He also activates his second engine inside of him. In this mode he can reach a max speed of 500mph.

Kitt has attack mode which enables his various weapons where his nanos grows a wide body. He can reach up to a max speed of 300mph.  
stealth mode -kitt becomes completely invisible using the nanos  
retractable grappling hook- useful hook for stopping things  
kitt's voice modulator is made of bar and waves so when he speaks the bars and waves go up and down accordingly to his tone.  
He can make his tires grow out spikes using the nanos to go off road.  
Kitt is able to tell if a person is lying by their change in voice, emotions, and facial expressions.  
He has infared scanning, x-ray capabilities, sonar, radar, and other kinds of scanning capabilities.  
He can scan for dna, chemical particles in the air, gun powder, and many more.  
kitt is basically a hybrid he runs on three different things that help him save the environment he runs on regular fuel like other cars but he emits pure oxygen instead of co2, he uses his nanobots which can absorb the suns rays and help turn it turn into fuel for kitt, kitt can also run on electricity like a regular hybrid  
Kitt has two nitrous tanks in him that is a back up if he ever runs low on fuel he can use the chemicals in the nitrous to help power his fuel cells if he ever needs to use it. The two nitro tanks are for his turbo boost as well.  
kitt has a gps that is unlike any other car he can hack into almost anything and use cameras around in cities and satellite imaging to show real time traffic  
kitt can run off any type of fuel. But kitt prefers to be fueled with E85 oil to help save the environment  
Kitt also has surface technology. He can scan anything on his hood.  
Some of Kitt's favorite things. Kitt's like all kinds of music except hip hop, rap and country. Kitt favorite Tv shows and movies. Kitt likes any kind of movie that has some racing in it. Kitt also likes tv shows that have drama in it.  
Knight industries file 101 codename: flag  
flag is a project that is founded and funded by Wilton knight twenty five years ago. With the help of his most trusted associate Devon miles they found Michael Long. A cop who is persumed dead but who is revived by the help of Wilton knight's funding. On Wilton knights deathbed he asked Michael to carry out his dream of helping people. Wilton Knight built both karr and the knight industries two thousand. Charles Grainman built the A.I. for both cars and did most of the circuitry work on both cars. A few years after: Wilton's knight's daughter Jennifer knight filed for the bankruptcy of flag and for the knight industries two thousand to be dismantled. Flag was a non profit organization that helped out people to those who needed help while interacting with the police. Flag had funding through donations, government funding and by rewards from the people they helped.  
Knight industries file 102 codename: Team knight rider  
team knight rider was a failed project due to a lack of government funding. It was a way of resurrecting flag in it own way. Like before the main shareholders of flag thought that one man had too much power. To ressurect flag's original idea the new mainshare holder came up with an idea to make the other shareholders happy by creating a team of five people who would be given cars that suits their personality that are govenered by A.I.'s. Once again charles grainman was called to build each car's a.i specifically to their driver personality. All cars had a self destruct and a weakness just in case any one of them would turn rogue. The people chosen for these cars were from different parts of the world with many different backgrounds. The team was shut down due to budget costs and due to lack of funding by flag.  
Knight industries file 103: code name project karr  
Karr (knight automated roving robot) was the first innovation in A.I. technology. He was the prototype/ basis for Kitt. He was deemed as defective in 1981 and put away in storage in a museum. A year later he activated himself and seeked revenge on Micheal Knight and Kitt. He has been destroyed twice. Charles Grainman thought he could reprogram him. And use him to work for knight industries that proved to be worng. Karr has almost all of Kitts capabilities except for the nanobots. Karr ran away when he had herad that he might be used to be working for Knight Industries. Currently Karr has been destroyed.


End file.
